Inhumans
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: The Mutant Detention Act is passed across the globe forcing the X-Men to flee to the moon to try to forge an unlikely alliance between mutant and Inhuman, setting the stage for a conflict with the registered heroes and their government supporters on earth
1. Intro I: Natural Allies?

**Hey, I made this story, it involves a lot of marvel heroes, the Inhumans and X-Men in particular but it will also have many non-Mutant heroes like the Avengers etc. It is loosely based off Marvel comics, it is not accurate at all, its like an alternate history, and this first chapter explains the changes and the situation, hope you enjoy it!**

**ATTILAN **

**THE MOON**

"Sire, representatives of the humans known as the X-Men have requested to see you," the cousin of King Black Bolt, Gorgon said. The fearsome cousin of the king was a powerful warrior, with bull's legs and hooves. He made the announcement with the normal sneer he had for humans, of whom he was very suspicious of. They had stolen his society's sacred Terrigen crystals, the source of the Inhumans' powers, and the head of the Royal Guard had led a mission to retrieve the crystals. Unfortunately the US military had captured Gorgon. They then exposed him to the mists for the second time, which is a grave sin in Inhuman society, causing Gorgon to become more beastlike, larger, and stronger. His contempt for humans had only increased since the incident.

Standing behind the king, who was sitting sternly on the throne, seemingly expressionless, stood his wife, Medusa. Medusa, who spoke for the king, since if the king spoke a word he would release so much power it would demolish a city, said, "The king will see the representatives , send them in at once cousin Gorgon. The King also requests that only the king and I shall speak with them, the rest of the family shall wait outside," Medusa said firmly as she brushed back her long, flowing, but deadly hair back as some of it had covered her eyes. Gorgon did not like that, typically the entire royal family was present when visitors came, but he nodded and left to bring in the visitors. The rest of the Inhumans in the room also bowed to their king and queen and filed out of the room quietly, leaving the king and queen alone. She looked closely at her husband, although they never spoke due to his immense power, they loved each other deeply, and Medusa could tell exactly what her husband was thinking just by the most subtle movements he made and she spoke for him quite easily. Black Bolt sat patiently waiting the representatives with a feeling of curiosity as to why the X-Men would want to meet him.

A few minutes later, three X-Men entered the room, Gorgon closing the door behind them, but inspecting them fiercely with distrust as he shut the door. Cyclops, Emma Frost, and Night Crawler entered and walked up to the throne before bowing to the king and queen of the inhumans. "I wish to welcome you X-Men to the kingdom of Attilan with warm greetings from both myself and the king, who still remember the great service you did in helping us deal with the Apocalypse threat when he tried to take over our kingdom," Medusa politely told the representatives, Cyclops just nodded while the other two stood silently, all three looked very down and stressed.

"Thank you Queen Medusa, but unfortunately we have arrived not on a journey of pleasure, but to convey some terrible news from the planet earth to the king," Cyclops said quietly, now looking at the king. Black Bolt sat stoned face, sitting very tense as he waited for Cyclops to explain what he already knew had happened, despite being on the moon, the Inhumans kept contact with affairs on Earth with the city's psychics.

"The Inhumans are well aware of the events and activities that occur on Earth, I hope this is not just a trip to convey the news, for you could have easily just sent us a message then, not waste the king's time," Medusa said sternly, a little upset to think that the X-Men would think the Inhumans would be so backward.

"Oh we do not wish to insult his majesty's intelligence or information regarding earthly affairs, we have come here for a specific request to the king," Cyclops said quickly, looking a little scared that he may have offended the powerful king as his two silent companions also looked nervous.

"Very well, you may continue," Medusa said, softer, not wanting to scare the visitors too much, the Inhumans had few visitors, as their strict protocols and lack of emotion unnerved many humans.

"As you and your highness are no doubt aware, the United Nations recently passed a resolution by huge majority called the Mutant Detention Act and almost all the member countries have now officially passed the legislation," Cyclops explained.

"Yes, we are aware of the legislations," came Medusa's reply, not understanding the point the mutant hero was making.

"As you know, recently the mutant race suffered unspeakable losses during the decimation, almost 98% of the mutant population was depowered and then following the super hero Civil War almost all the heroes in America are now under the command of the US government. Now world leaders and world military officials see the time is ripe to round up all the mutants, keep them isolated from the human population and prevent the gene from spreading again in the human gene. They also argue that since only 2% of mutants remained powered, organizations and governments may start trying to grab as many mutants as they can to use as their own weapons to spread their own agenda," Cyclops calmly explained.

"Hm, typical human greed and arrogance," Medusa said angrily, the Inhumans were aware of all the suffering the mutants had recently endured and now they were to all be round up and detained in locations miles away from human contact.

"Yes, they got scared after the recent birth of children by some remaining mutants and those children having the mutant gene. They fear that the mutants will spread and multiply again. They believe they have a 'second chance' in dealing with mutants. Although they have no proof the government has convinced the world that the mutant gene may spread by mutants being in contact with humans, and they argue if humans can detain and keep the mutants safely isolated, they can keep humanity human and let the mutants genetically die out in these camps," Cyclops finally concluded, noticing the king and queen did not seem to be moved at all.

"Do they have any evidence to support these claims that mutants are contagious? And how will they genetically let the mutants die out?" Medusa asked out of curiosity, she could tell her husband also wanted more details.

"Absolutely none, the mutant gene is not a disease or spreading like that. The idea is for the first few decades, they will let mutants have children and see if more mutants results or if they have human kids, who they will than take from their parents and isolate them in different camps and study if they are "safe" for being sent into the human world. After these experiments with mutants are done, they say they will either find mutants a new home, perhaps rebuilding the abandoned Genosha into a giant prison, but we have heard many are against that and believe it would be best to just send them off to space, or they will just make mutants infertile with medication and let the mutants slowly die out," Cyclops said bitterly

"A peaceful, _humane_ genocide," Emma Frost muttered angrily. Cyclops shot her a quick glare to silence her.

"This is all very terrible news, king Black Bolt and myself give you our deepest sympathies, and the sympathies of the Inhuman people, but the king would like to know the nature of your request," Medusa said after a few moments of silence.

"The X-Men would like petition the Inhuman kingdom, on behalf of the world's mutant population to please grant mutants asylum in your nation," Cyclops asked as he bowed to the king along with the rest of the X-Men who had accompanied him.

"As you are no doubt aware, the Inhumans left the earth and have remained hidden from humanity for thousands of years due to their inherent hatred to anything that is different to them, we have very strict laws that preserve our race and our genetic line. The mixing of humans, even mutant humans and Inhumans is strictly forbidden. And you know the one time we did accept a non-Inhuman into our society, the mutant known as Quicksilver, he betrayed us and stole the most sacred artifacts of our society," Medusa said as her husband gave a slight nod, remembering all too well how Quicksilver's disastrous marriage to their cousin Crystal led to him stealing the crystals and causing a devastating war between the United States and the Inhumans.

"We are aware of your strict laws, we wish to establish a mutant refuge next to yours, like a refugee camp, to house the 2% of the world's mutants until the world is able to overcome its craze and realize the folly of its actions and let us return in peace," Cyclops explained.

"We do not wish to be a base from which you and your fellow X-Men will raid the earth for mutants to free and use the Inhuman nation as a base, we do not want a war with the humans, as you know our last war nearly cost us our whole nation," Medusa said firmly, feeling her husband's uncertainty of what to do.

"The mutants who come here will be under the authority of the X-Men, and we will be loyal servants to king Black Bolt and the Inhuman nation," Cyclops said calmly as he lowered his eyes when he mentioned the king's name.

"You may stay here until we deliberate with the rest of the Inhuman Royal family and discuss whether to accept your request of asylum," and with that Medusa firmly stomped on a lever and two guards walked in to escort the guests. "Call in the Royal family," Medusa than told the third guard who came after the two escort guards.

When the guards and the X-Men left, the king stood up and walked to the window and stood staring at the earth. "My love, I know you are feeling for the mutants on earth, I know you feel sympathy for their plight, for like us they have been rejected by the humans. I also know you are intrigued at having the mutants at your disposal, as your own army," Medusa spoke softly into her husband's ear as she stood behind him.

Black Bolt's eyes widened, she knew him too well, he was a just and powerful king, but he also longed for his people to maybe return to earth, to have their own land.

"Perhaps my king we should accept their request, we should allow them to live here in peace and safety, while we send our own mission to earth and make contacts with the major governments. Perhaps we can negotiate with them, show them our compassion, or humanity, and perhaps we can return to earth, perhaps the abandoned island of Genosha could be made into an Inhuman nation, once the humans gain their senses and let the mutants back into their society. If humans can learn to live with mutants in peace, than there is no reason why they cannot live with an Inhuman nation. And if they do not, than we can stay here, and if they threaten us again, we can just go deep into space again where they cannot get us," Medusa said her thoughts on the issue and she knew she had hit home with her remarks.

A Genoshan homeland, a place on earth, the end of thousands of years of isolation, the Inhumans could take their rightful place as a great civilization and great power. Black Bolt and the rest of the Inhumans felt they were the greatest civilization, yet they had always remained hidden from humans, Black Bolt had felt it was time for the Inhumans to open up to the humans and not be a scared, hidden away civilization. Black Bolt felt it was time for the Inhumans to make a statement, make a stand and take their rightful place on their planet, on earth.

Medusa knew what her husband felt, but knew he could not say it himself, but she also knew of how hard it would be to convince the Royal Family to go along with the King's wishes, a tough negotiation would soon begin, and right when she finished thinking that the chamber door opened again and in stepped the Inhuman royal family.

**Well this is chapter one, more like an Introduction, next chapter will have the Inhumans debate the issue, hope you guys like the story and hope you all review! Thanks,**

**THEJAYMAN**


	2. Intro II: InhumansXMen

**Here's chapter II, it's another intro like chapter, giving more info on the Inhuman/Mutant side and the next chapter will be about the Avengers and SHIELD side, than the story will start moving much faster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything written in this story**

**ATTILAN**

**THE MOON**

Inside the Royal chamber of the Inhumans, a great debate was raging on whether or not the Inhumans should actively involve themselves with the mutant crises on earth. "My lord, this is a preposterous demand, to even suggest we should accept these mutants into our homes, to even suggest we become involved in earthly affairs goes against all of our beliefs and ideals!" Gorgan forcibly argued, to Medusa and the King, Karnak, their cousin nodded in agreement.

"But cousin Gorgon, clearly you see that our secret society is now well known to all of humanity and in our recent war we found ourselves alone without any allies in the war due to our inability to foster good relations with the earth and even the heroes on earth," the beautiful sister of Medusa, Crystal pointed out.

"Yes, and I for one would not mind to have the mutants as our allies and warriors answerable to the king, if we had had mutant support in our recent war against the United States, we would not have suffered nearly as much casualties as we did," Triton, the aquatic brother of Karnak put in, agreeing with Crystal.

"My cousins, was it not our involvement with humans that caused us to go to war against them? How could we handle fighting all of the earth if they united to destroy us for defying them and hosting these mutants who they have now demanded to intern," Karnak pointed out.

"Dear cousins, is it not true that we would have not been involved in such a brutal conflict and would have acted more effectively if we had had more contact with humans and if we had connections we could have maybe negotiated better. The X-Men tell us they will be answerable to our King, and they have great knowledge on earthly affairs and could help us make contact and negotiate our way to becoming one with the earth. We can make peace with the humans, reconcile the mutants and humans, and then perhaps we can finally return to earth and have our own homeland," Crystal now passionately began arguing the case for the Inhumans to accept the mutant petition.

"My dear cousin, clearly you have been too involved in earthly affairs and as a result you do not appreciate the true realities," Karnak pointed out slyly, Crystal giving him a glare, he always seemed to point out her failed marriage and adventures on earth as a weakness.

"Enough!" Medusa angrily shouted her cousins to silence, "The King appreciates the opinions of the family, however he has made up his mind and remains unmoved, we will accept the mutant petition and our first step will be to send a delegation to the earth and first make our nation recognized by the world and allow us to host the earth's mutants," concluded the queen, before Gorgon could comment, Black Bolt angrily silenced him by giving a fierce hand gesture of silence, the King's will was obeyed. Bowing, the Inhuman royal family left the chamber, all except the King and Queen.

"My love, I pray we are making the right decision," Medusa said quietly to her husband as they both watched the earth, Black Bolt gave a slight nod in agreement, his confidence and strength quite evident.

**XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS**

"Well team, the Inhumans have accepted our request," Cyclops told the assembled team with a great smile.

"Well that's all great bub but how do we assemble our little refuge? I doubt old Black Bolt will let us go walk around his little nation, especially after what Quicksilver did," Wolverine pointed out.

"Yes, which is why Polaris, Havoc, and the Professor are on the moon building our refuge right next to their city, and Hank is over there to help prepare their delegation when it arrives on earth, he will actually be part of the delegation," Cyclops added. Hank being Hank McCoy known as the blue furred hero the Beast.

"Wont they just arrest him on arrival?" Colossus asked with concern for his friend.

"The Fantastic Four, the Inhumans contact with the UN, assured them and us that the delegation, including Hank, will have diplomatic immunity," Cyclops assured his teammates.

"This is quite a risky gamble, I mean we are basically submitting to the Inhumans," Nigh Crawler pointed out.

"I agree with you, those guys did go to war recently, what if they ask us to be their soldiers in their next war, what if it's against our friends on earth or against the Kree," Wolverine said, he was suspicious of the deal.

"We have no choice Wolverine, I for one do not want to be hunted down by the government, and what if they order the registered heroes to get us that could cause a new super hero war and God knows we have all suffered enough," Cyclops told the assembled mutants. They all looked at their leader somberly, for years these mutants had struggled and fought for Professor Xavier's dream of a peaceful coexistence between man and mutant. Now, mutants were on the verge of extinction and the humans they had tried to embrace as brothers were now trying to conquer and eliminate them once and for all.

"You guys should say your goodbyes and spend your last week on earth with your loved ones, we do not know when or if we will be able to return here, the Mutant Detention Act does not come into effect for another ten days," Cyclops finished and with that the meeting was adjourned and the X-Men split up.

**BAXTER BUILDING**

"So the Inhumans are planning on sending a delegation to meet the international community?" Tony Stark, the man known as Iron Man asked Reed Richards, known as Mr. Fantastic, leader of the famous Fantastic Four. Tony was still the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Oh yes, I spoke with Medusa earlier, she explained that the King believed the Inhumans have been denied their rightful voice on the world stage and will be asking for recognition and to also champion the cause of gifted humans," Reed said nodding to Tony.

"Wonderful, I will have to call up the Avengers to readiness status and the rest of the Initiative super heroes on standby. God I wish Black Bolt would not involve himself, whenever the Inhumans are involved things get bad," Iron Man said the last part mostly to himself.

"Are you anticipating a fight? Medusa seemed pretty calm and it seems to me another attempt by the Inhumans to be involved on this planet and a very healthy attempt if you ask me," Mr. Fantastic replied, trying to reassure the most powerful hero in the United States.

"Not anytime soon obviously, but you know about this nasty business with the mutants, our intelligence has told us the X-Men and many mutants are operating on the moon, perhaps they have got the Inhumans to support them," Iron Man said worriedly.

"Hm that would be quite a problem, especially with Black Bolt, he has enough fire power to destroy this planet and any hero sent against him," Mr. Fantastic pointed out, the strength of Black Bolt was feared throughout the superhero community and even many government circles.

"Not only that, he could easily provide mutants with a safe haven, well away from most government forces and the mutants with the Inhumans could combine to create quite a formidable attack machine. I would not be surprised if the Inhumans were looking for a little revenge considering the violence of the last war," Tony Stark said calmly as he revealed his fears of the Inhuman and mutant strategy, "My god with mutant knowledge and Inhuman technology, they could defeat anyone we send."

"Let us just pray we do not reach such a situation," the ever cautious Mr. Fantastic said, not wanting the peace to end. The Fantastic Four had been the first humans to find the Inhumans after thousands of years of them living completely isolated from humanity. Since their first meeting, the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans had become great allies and had worked together on numerous adventures, especially when it came to dealing with Black Bolt's mentally unstable brother Maximus. But recently, they came into conflict during the brief Inhuman-US war and their relation had strained, though they still were in contact and the Inhumans did relay information to earth's governments through the Fantastic Four.

**ATTILAN**

**THE MOON**

"The journey this delegation is going to embark on will be one of the greatest importance to your nation, to your people, and to your king," Medusa told the assembled delegation, the seven members all beamed with pride for having their queen praise them so much.

Six members were Inhuman, one was a mutant, five of the six were human looking Inhumans, but the one who did not look human was also the youngest member of the delegation. His name was San, as a child he had dreamed and prayed that following his Terrigen Mist ceremony that all young Inhumans did, he would gain super strength and become a member of the Royal Guard, just like his father and grandfather. The process of entering the mist is how the Inhumans gained their powers, upon leaving the mist, San grew shorter, and turned into a weak, yellow skinned artist with a gift for sculpting.

When Black Bolt decided to send a group of only a handful of Inhuman youths to earth for a student exchange program with the United States, at an American University, San had been the only non-warrior Inhuman youth sent. This of course was before the mists were stolen and the US and Inhumans went to war. During his stay on earth San had learned a lot about earth culture, in fact, despite his physical downfalls, he had managed to capture the heart of a beautiful earth girl and gained a lot of experience with earth customs. He was a very sensitive soul and had a great knowledge of earth affairs and his compassion and history with earth made him an ideal candidate for the delegation. Black Bolt especially selected him to make sure the delegation would not be too biased against humans.

The only mutant in the delegation was the mutant known as the Beast, Hank McCoy, he had spent the past week with the delegation going over human diplomatic protocols and going over the goals the delegation would be hoping to achieve. The delegation was to first get the Inhuman nation recognized by the world governments, than once they established contacts with earth governments, they were to have them recognize the Inhumans claims of being the hosts of mutants and let the world's governments send their mutants to the moon. This would be the initial first stage of the plan to free the mutants and get them sent back to the earth and defeat the anti-mutant forces that were coming so close to annihilating them.

After a few more remarks, and the Inhuman king nodding to each member of the delegation, they boarded a Black Bird X-Men jet and flew down to New York. The delegates from around the world were waiting patiently for the arrival of one of the most powerful king's in the universe.

**MUTANT REFUGEE CAMP**

**THE MOON**

Wolverine sat in one of the barracks constructed by Polaris, the mistress of magnetism; she had constructed most of this camp on the moon with the help of Professor Xavier. Wolverine was with fellow teammates Colossus and Archangel. Wolverine lit a cigarette and said, "Damn it, it isn't my nature to stand around on the fricken moon doing nothing but wait for furball to work some peaceful magic while S.H.I.E.L.D is no doubt preparing for rounding up everyone left on earth to keep in camps," Wolverine said.

"I know what you mean, it seems so useless to not be down there saving lives and bringing them to this lovely place, I mean we have so many damn barracks and are short on people," Colossus logically pointed out.

"Yeah, wouldn't want her to do all this work for nothing," Angel said with a sly grin to Wolverine who smiled back smugly. With that, a secret X-Force was slowly being formed.

**Sorry for this long background/Intro chapters, there is one more on S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers preparing for the crackdown and beginning the roundup of mutants, and I'll go over the delegation's mission briefly with little news snippets and start getting into the action/drama/intrigue hope you guys like the story, would appreciate some feedback, this being my first story as a new Jayman**


	3. final intro Intro III: Shield

**I have a few made up characters in this part, and in this interpretation, SHIELD has not been disbanded and Iron Man has not been disgraced, etc. Sorry, the chapter is a little wordy and stuff, but I got a little action in the end, hope you enjoy, maybe offer some feedback in maybe a review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything in this story**

**S.H.I.E.L.D HELICARRIER**

**ABOVE THE ATLANTIC**

"Director Louis, how are the preparations for Operation Reclamation going?" General Hodge of the US Army asked the director of the world's ultimate spy agency and international peace keeping force. Frank Louis had been appointed to the position of Director a few days after the Mutant Detention Act had passed; the tough, former director of SHIELD Mutant Defense Department had made a name for himself for his development in mutant hunting technology and developing strategies in neutralizing mutants of many different abilities. His ability to see the mutants as a threat but his cool demeanor, and control meant that he would not be driven by emotions. He saw mutants as a threat but was not a proponent of massacring or genocide of mutants, he would not let emotions get in the way, he would carry out his orders to the fullest. He had been selected because he would carry out the orders and would not make any scandalous decisions or actions that could cost public support.

"We have deployed our Mobile Mutant Detection Radars in locations around the globe and we have a large number of mutants already under surveillance. Our own SHIELD agents working with other agencies across the world are prepared to move out and seize these mutants right at midnight, two days from now, when the law comes into effect," Director Louis explained to the assembled military officials and government members. As he spoke, the presentation being shown on the screen showed a map of the world, with red dots scattered around the whole planet showing the deployments of the radars. As he spoke of the agents, it showed images of SHIELD soldiers heavily armed and body armored as they load vehicles with more weapons and power dampening equipment.

"Have any mutants voluntarily surrendered to the authorities during this implementation period?" The Secretary of State asked the man who would be in charge of the whole global mutant roundup.

"So far only a couple of mutants have voluntarily surrendered to the authorities, and they are being held in our prototype camp located in Montana. Hopefully in four months we will have four or five new camps setup," The Director explained coolly and calmly as the presentation now showed the prototype camp which was a domed facility, the inmates were shown wearing power dampening collars, these collars repressed the mutant gene when put on the mutants.

"Has SHIELD been able to locate mutant groups like the Brotherhood or the X-Men, and what are your plans to dealing with these active teams of militant mutants?" The Italian commander of EU forces said in a tone that seemed to demand an answer.

"We have scattered members of almost all those groups and we should be able to detain them, hopefully once we get them we can interrogate them and find out more information about their secret locations and bases. However, the X-Men as most people in this room are well aware of have fled to the moon and are under the protection of the Inhumans, whose biography is written in the briefing sheet. Apparently they have received asylum over there and one of the main leaders of the X-Men is with the Inhuman delegation soon to be addressing the UN in New York," the Director spoke without showing any sign of being worried.

"This seems like a dangerous situation, the X-Men are the most powerful and influential mutant group active, how is SHIELD planning on detaining them," General Hodge said with concern.

"Currently the Inhumans are not a recognized international player, we have no relations with them, they are considered officially as an isolated rogue state. Hopefully the X-Men stay there, but if they do not, SHIELD will use all its resources and all the heroes of the Initiative to drive them out of that planet and into justice," Director Louis declared as he slammed his fists to emphasize his point.

"Yes, indeed some of these mutants may need to be detained by the registered super heroes, but it is a well known fact that these heroes have close relations with the X-Men and even the Inhumans, can you rely on their loyalty?" the Secretary of State asked.

"It will take a lot of convincing and intense negotiations to get the Initiative involved," Louis admitted, "But I am discussing with Tony Stark and believe me if the Initiative refuses to act it will be treated as treason and disobeying the orders of the president, they will than become fugitives, hunted down and tried to the fullest extent of the law," Director Louis emphasized his words strongly.

**SHIELD HELICARRIER**

**NEAR WESTERN EUROPE**

"Well Mr. Stark, I hope I have made it very clear of how important the super heroes you lead's loyalty will be in the next few weeks," Director Louis explained to Iron Man. After his briefing, Director Louis moved to the roof of the Helicarier and began a meeting with Tony Stark, who had arrived as Iron Man.

"Director Louis, I have to emphasize that relations are already strained due to the events of the Civil War, and if you do not want a great mutiny in which the heroes join the mutants, I would suggest you minimize the Initiative's involvement," Tony Stark explained coldly to the Director.

"Believe me Tony I am well aware of the situation, and I am hoping to do this without Initiative involvement at all, in fact that's the plan, but nothing ever goes as plan. I am sure the roundup will not go as smoothly as I would hope and there will be trouble that trouble might lead me to ask for Initiative support. I need you to make a list of registered heroes who will be more than willing to help us and I will try to just rely on those heroes and not on heroes with personal relations with the Inhumans or the X-Men like the Fantastic Four or many of the Avengers, even yourself," Director Louis explained.

"Personally it is my opinion and that of most of the heroes that this detention act is inhumane, wrong, and takes mutant-human relations back twenty years," Iron Man said coldly.

"You do not seem to realize, we aren't working to fix mutant-human relations, we are working to make sure there is no need to worry about such things," Director Louis declared and with that he walked away, leaving an angry Iron Man behind.

**GNN BROADCAST**

"Good evening, tomorrow night, at midnight, the new Mutant Detention Act will go into effect, authorities say that an operation involving millions of personal from around the world will be preparing to quickly apprehend the mutants and keep them detained. The hope is that over 75% of the planet's mutants should be detained in the first phase of the operation, with the remaining 25% being captured in phase two of the grand operation that will involve more specific and coordinated missions to detain the earth's most powerful mutants. However, the operation maybe suffering a serious blow as our own Grant Beckham reports live from the UN today where the Inhuman delegation has caused quite an uproar," The anchorwomen announced the news with a good amount of enthusiasm.

"Thank you Trisha, the delegation from the Inhuman nation of Attilan arrived this morning and in a brief opening statement asked to become a recognized international nation and asked for membership in the UN. Immediately the US representative and fellow European members began declaring this made no sense as they had no recognition on this planet and were not even on this planet. One of the Inhuman delegates responded by giving a speech explaining how Inhumans had been living on earth for thousands of years and how the moon is connected with the earth. The Secretary General was about to announce the delegates to prepare to vote, and it seemed the Inhuman delegation would lose the vote, but then one of the Inhuman's delegates, the X-Man known as Beast spoke.

The camera than shifted to Hank McCoy addressing the assembly,_"Before you all vote to reject the request of this legitimate nation let me ask you this, most of the African, Asian, and South American countries present here only one hundred years ago did not exist. They had to struggle through years of fighting an oppressive system that would not recognize them as humans or as representatives of their own people. Will you now reject and suppress this small nation of one of the world's oldest civilization the right to voice their own views and opinions on the global level?" _After he said that loud voices were heard as the delegates began talking amongst themselves.

The camera returned back to the reporter standing outside the building, "This statement inspired most of the world's nations to defy the stance of the former colonial powers and at two thirteen this afternoon, the nation of Attilan was accepted as a member of the international community, many nations in the third world have all officially recognized the country but the United States and its allies have so far refused to. The most notable champion of Attilan at the moment happens to be American rival Venezuela, whose embassy is hosting a celebration dinner for the Inhuman delegation," the reporter continued.

"Now, what does this mean for the Mutant Detention Act, as clearly it will be an issue because the delegation consisted a member of the X-Men," the anchorwoman asked.

"Well Trish, from what we understand the X-Men have received asylum from the Inhuman royal family, and now that Attilan is a legal, legitimate member of the UN, SHIELD and the US has no rights to demand they be handed over, as no extradition treaty exists between SHIELD and Attilan or the US and Attilan," the reporter answered.

"What about the Mutant Detention Act? Virtually all members of the organization passed the resolution and even passed local legislation complying with the Act and giving SHIELD the right to detain mutants in their homeland. What is Attilan's stance on the issue?"

"Attilan has announced it will give its official stance tomorrow to the assembly, but no member state is required to pass the law and can choose to not enact it or give SHIELD permission to enter its territory, and Attilan did say it has chosen to not let SHIELD on its territory or accept the Act,"

**MIDNIGHT**

**MUTANT REGISTRATION ACT IN EFFECT**

**NEW YORK CITY**

"Alright, Alpha team in position?" the SHIELD field commander said from his mobile command post outside the apartment where a mutant identified with spike powers was present.

"Present," the squad leader whispered he lifted his hand so the men could see.

"Alright boys, you know the orders no casualties, do not use hostile fire unless given permission, go get the bastard," the commander said the last part softly.

With that the Alpha leader from the front and the Beta leader from the back lowered his hand and the men broke through the doors and began searching the building. They had scanners on that identified heat signatures and also identified if the person had the mutant gene. They began moving story by story of the building, moving nice and slow, if civilians came out they would wave them into their rooms and keep up. On the sixth floor they finally got a match of a mutant in the third room in the main hallway.

Three men got to the door in position to storm in, the leader gave a nod and down went the door; they raced down the hall to the unsuspecting, sleeping mutant teenager. The team of three behind the main assault team rushed in behind and went to the parents room, keeping them out of the equation.

"Hands up! You are under arrest for violation of the Mutant Deportation Act, surrender now!" the lead man said as the three assault troops entered the boy's room, aiming their rifles at him, they had turned on the flashlights on the guns to disorient the boy when he woke.

Startled, the young mutant reacted by raising his hands, six spikes went flying out, directly hitting one of the troops.

"Damn it! Mutant s-" the other trooper was about to make a derogatory comment but he knew if he said anything or mistreated any prisoners he would be court-martialed, it was the Director's direct order.

"Command, we have a man down, permission to neutralize subject with sleeper darts," the lead assault man relayed to the command car.

"Permission granted," the commander said, he heard the gunshots through the radio before it was cut off.

Five minutes later, a call came in from Director Louis, "Commander, how was your raid," came the voice in a cold tone, he only accepted excellence.

"Sir, fugitive has been apprehended, nonlethal fire had to be used," the commander replied briskly.

"Any casualties?" the Director responded quickly.

"Yes, one trooper was hit by spikes, however he will be fine, our post confirms vitals are fine, the suite took most of the force, he's just unconscious from the force of the attack," the commander reported.

"Acceptable, good work, for a first day operations are going very smoothly, carry on," the Director concluded before signing out.

**Ok, the intro chapter SHIELD is done, I did make up some characters and stuff, but its ok, my fanfiction right? Next chapter will be the beginning of the Detentions and focus on the Inhumans and the X-Men and Wolverines rebel X-Men, the war begins.**


	4. Establishing XForce

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything mentioned in the story, it is owned by Marvel Comics**

**GNN Special Report**

"Director Louis, how do you justify the Detention Act when there is to this day no scientific evidence that the mutant gene is transmissible simply by being in the presence of mutants?" the nightly news anchor asked the Director of SHIELD as he sat in his full uniform to counter negative publicity.

"Well Janet, let me explain it to you, first off, it may not have been proved, but it has not been disproved either, second of all, that is not the only reason for this Detention act. We have to act now and isolate mutants from society, what has been proved is that mutants who have children with non-mutants have a very high percentage of having a mutant child, and a mutant with a mutant an even higher chance. By isolating this species, keeping them away from the public we can eradicate the gene and insure the safety of not only the public but also the planet," the director replied.

"This seems so barbaric, keeping an entire segment of society behind bars for the genes they were born with?" Janet replied quickly.

"You know as well as everyone else that we are not keeping mutants in cells like it's a maximum security prison, with the help of countless people and several governments, in the deserts of the U.S, Australia, and Saudi Arabia, we have built large, domed, security towns. These are enclosed and isolated towns where mutants will have their own economy own society and own rules, SHIELD will be at these facilities insuring it is running smoothly, bring in supplies, aiding law and order, and insuring of there are no escapes. Non-mutant parents or relatives may choose to live in these towns as well and will be perfectly fine," the director explained, and then gave his trademark smile to the camera.

**MUTANT REFUGEE CAMP**

**THE MOON**

Two X-Men lovers stood at their quarter's large window, looking out at a seemingly peaceful earth, knowing full and well what was transpiring on their planet. They held one another in a lover's brace.

"Darling, you must not fret, there is nothing that can be done, the we must follow the Inhumans laws and rules," Emma Frost whispered into her lover Scott Summer's ears.

"I know, but across the globe, innocent mutants are being snatched and detained and hustled to these 'iso-cities' which are little more than mutant ghettos. I mean a few well placed bombs and you can have a little mini-Genosha!" Scott, better known as Cyclops, the leader of the X-Men replied.

"I know, but nothing can be done love," Emma continued to emphasize the X-Men's predicament, they were safe, but lacked independent movement.

"Yeah, I know, I am going to check on Logan, I will be back," Cyclops said as he put on his mask, he was in uniform.

"Ok, I will just get ready for bed, don't take too long my dear," Emma gave Scott a seductive smile as he left, he had a grin as he walked out.

Scott walked along the massive compound. _My God, Polaris has outdone herself, the such a massive camp, and all connected and tidy. Plus she has already built the cloaking and defense systems Forge designed for the camp, and to aid Attilan's defense as well._ Cyclops thought and then he reached Wolverine's door.

After knocking twice the feral mutant answered, he was also in his uniform minus his mask when he answered, "What'd you want Slim?"

"I would like a word with you Logan," Cyclops answered coolly.

"By all means bub," Logan said as he let Cyclops in and closed the door behind him, they entered Logan's living room and took a seat.

"Alright Logan, I want to cut to the chase, our people are being hunted like animals down there, you and I both know that and both want something done about it," Cyclops said.

"Funny, I was just having a conversation about doing something about it with Warren and Pete the other day," Wolverine replied suspiciously, he had always viewed Scott as a bit of a boy scout.

"Yeah, since the Inhumans offered asylum to any mutant that reaches either their missions or their main embassy in the Baxter Building this morning, many mutants now have means to escape. However there are still mutants already detained and thousands across the globe in countries and places where they cannot reach freedom," Cyclops lectured.

"I know Cyk, but we got our hands tied, Black Bolt ain't in the mood for startin a world war over the mutants,"

"I know, and most X-Men do not want to antagonize the people who have taken us in. I am the leader of the X-Men and I cannot obviously go against Black Bolt openly, however we do have a strong cloaking system in place, and a man of your intelligence can easily figure out how to use it to your advantage…"

"And do so without making it look like your condoning the actions," Wolverine finished his sentence.

"Exactly Logan, we are X-Men and we need to help mutants across the globe regardless of the costs, I want you to use any means necessary to free mutants and take them to safety, and I also need you to tackle the anti-mutant propaganda machine," Cyclops explained.

"X-Men don't use excessive force bub, we don't kill for the cause, it isn't in our blood," Wolverine replied, with a stone cold expression.

"Which is why you will not be an X-Man or condoned by me on these missions, we will re-instate X-Force, your team, your rules, you know who can kill and who can be trusted to keep this on the hush. Our backs are literally against the wall Logan, for the safety of our species we have to protect ourselves and show the world that their actions are not only wrong but will also be costly," Cyclops told his old teammate.

"Killing and fighting, want that just justify and strengthen their resolve against us even more," Wolverine pointed out.

"Doing nothing just encourages them to continue, and you are a black ops expert, you know when to strike to draw blood and make them know it but make the public not know it, you hit them at their embarrassing points so they cannot publicize it but they still get hurt trying to bring us down," Cyclops explained.

"Yeah, such a global operation is bound to have weak points and isolated areas where strikes can be effective," the former Weapon X said with a nod to his leader.

"You assemble your team, commandeer your ship, and your X-Force is free to liberate mutants and force SHIELD and the UN to reconsider their position. I will check in with you for reports every few weeks," Cyclops said as he got up and went to the door himself.

"Alright Slim, we will get it done," Wolverine told his boss as he got up as well.

"Oh and Logan,"

"Yeah."

"I know you know, but remember your team has to be able to resist any psychic, if they can resist Emma like me and you, than we wont have to worry about the Inhuman psychics or our own prying into minds to find out about your mission. Also my status in this cannot be discussed with any of your team, if you are caught and fail, I cannot condone you, I might have to denounce you,"

"It's understood bub, it is understood,"

**ECUADOR**

**SOUTH AMERICA**

"Sir, the boy's family is neutralized, we are bringing him in," the Ecuadorian Special Forces officer called in to his HQ as his men were leading a handcuffed teen out of a bullet-ridden house. The raid had been brief and efficient, using SHIELD mutant hunting technology given to the military, they had discovered a local Ecuadorian level 4 mutant. The family had said they would not give up their child to the Special Forces Metahuman (SFM) branch and insisted they would join their son with his powerful fire based powers in one of SHIELD's "iso-cities." They wanted to surrender to SHIELD or another government agency, not a black ops unit without much paperwork.

The SFM, which was responsible for handing mutants to SHIELD and detaining them did not like that answer and decided they would try a different approach. The SFM unit had raided the mutant's home just a half hour before and had killed his entire family in seconds and had him subdued in about a minute. The government did not know how extreme were the methods being used, but they did know SFM was secretly keeping powerful Ecuadorian mutants for the military behind SHIELD's back.

As the troops took the boy to the back of an armored jeep, their officer on the radio to HQ lost contact, "Sir? Sir? Can you copy, over. Objective is complete, shall we move to randevouze point, over, we need orders, police may arrive, over!" The officer yelled as he only got static in reply. (In Spanish of course)

The boy was secured in the jeep, he signaled the jeep and his men that the mission would just continue as planned, there were four jeeps total to transport the 15 commandos. However, as they moved towards their jeep they saw a black jet suddenly appear. Shocked, they opened fire at the plane and the officer again tried to radio backup, which failed since X-Force had already cut off his transmission. Out of the airplane jumped two people, a man and woman, with claws, dressed in an all black uniform so their identity could be concealed although it was obvious the three claws belonged to wolverine and the two claws belonged to X-23.

The soldiers fired frantically, while the drivers tried to drive away, the two X-Force members took care of the commandos, slicing and cutting vital organs with a surgeons precision. While the jeeps, which in the bloodbath made a run for it were soon stopped by Warpath, the powerful Apache, also in all black. He had come out and had blocked the route, quickly neutralizing all four jeeps before the drivers realized their escape route had been neutralized.

After all the troops and their escorts were dispatched and taken care of, they freed the troops' prisoner, quietly, and quickly they loaded him to their jet, put on their cloak, and flew to the Baxter Building to drop the mutant off, and insure he would have a place on the next flight to the moon.


End file.
